


Experiments in Frog-Boiling

by Cerberusia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buckets of come, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Slavery, Unwilling Arousal, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: After his defeat of Myzax, Sendak takes a personal interest in Shiro. This is not good for Shiro.





	Experiments in Frog-Boiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpropti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpropti/gifts).



> This one is a bit of a gamble, because you didn't say you _don't_ like knotting in your letter, but you also didn't say whether you _do_ like it. So I put it in for the xeno aspects (what, I ask you, is the point of having aliens with animal characteristics if you can't give 'em weird animalistic dicks?) and I hope you find this acceptable; if not, then I'm very sorry and we'll say no more about it.
> 
> I was particularly caught by your 'Rapist Accuses Victim of Enticing Them' tag, and your idea of Sendak being obsessed with Shiro, and I hope it delivers on those fronts :D
> 
> ETA: I AM A MORON, I FORGOT TO MARK THIS AS A GIFT FOR YOU. Good grief, I should stop trying to multitask.

Myzax toppled. The crowd howled - anger, elation, noise. Shiro's knees gave out and he fell to his knees on the arena sand, deafened. He looked at the unmoving body of Myzax, huge and hugely fallen.

Guards came and hauled him up by the arms. _Ah,_ Shiro thought, _they've come to execute me._ But they only led him away, out of the arena. There was no sign of Matt or his father, nor any of the aliens they had been with. Shiro was returned not to the holding pens with the other captives, but to a cell on his own. It was empty, windowless and pitch-black; he couldn't even find by touch the seams where a door might be.

Time passed. The adrenaline drained from his body, leaving him tired and sore. He lay down and closed his eyes against the darkness.

When the door suddenly slid open, the light was blinding even through his closed eyelids, and he had to throw his hand over his face.

A Galra stepped into the room. Two guards waited at the entrance.

The new Galra watched him with a satisfied expression - Shiro had learnt how to interpret Galra body language. He wasn't quite the largest Galra Shiro had seen, but he was the most imposing. His armour had different markings on the chest to the others Shiro had seen and he knew at once that this was an officer, a high-ranking one.

There was no good reason for them to send a high-ranking officer to execute Shiro, nor for them to wait so long to do it. Shiro had already concluded that he would live yet, if only for the continuing amusement and scientific experiments of his captors.

"You are Shiro," said the Galra officer. His voice was low and mild, with the promise of becoming a roar. "I am Commander Sendak. I now own you."

Shiro would have spat, but his mouth was dry. He stared the officer in the eyes. More than the height or the fur and scales, the eyes were the most alien part of the Galra species, and he always instinctively avoided looking into them. He steeled himself not to flinch like a rabbit who'd caught sight of a fox.

Sendak smiled like he knew what Shiro was thinking. Then he reached forward and - so calmly and casually that for a second Shiro didn't even realise he'd done it - used his claws to slit Shiro's prison clothes right up the middle.

After that single stunned second, Shiro leapt for Sendak. He was close enough, he could feel his hands closing round his alien captor's throat - But the guards dived forward and restrained him before he could land a blow. Furious and impotent, he hung tense in their grasp as Sendak made his leisurely exploration of his body.

"Terrans do have the most attractive hide," he said, peeling Shiro's clothes off his legs and running a rough palm up and down his calf like a farmer assessing livestock. "The feathering on the legs is surprisingly soft."

Shiro snarled and thrashed and managed to land a kick, but Sendak only caught his legs and easily trapped his ankles between his thighs. Shiro could feel the muscles there with his feet: they were as hard as steel. Shiro was military-fit and had kept himself in condition since his capture, but he could feel the overwhelming power in Sendak's body.

Sendak's huge hands slid higher to stroke and squeeze his thighs. Sendak made an approving noise in the back of his throat, just like an old (in fact Shiro's only) boyfriend had once done, and stroked them more slowly than he had his calves. This was no longer an impersonal assessment of stock: this was groping.

A hot slice of fear went through Shiro's stomach. Despite all the anal probe jokes about alien abduction he'd heard in the barracks, the possibility of sexual interest from the Galra had never occurred to him. Right now, it was all he could think about. What would it be like? Were Galra humanoid in genitals as well? He tried not to envision horrible scenarios, but Sendak's hot breath and hands on his skin encouraged his imagination.

It was pointless. He didn't know what the Commander was packing, and if he was lucky, he wouldn't find out. It he was _un_ lucky, all the worrying in the universe wouldn't keep him from becoming intimately aware.

When Sendak started squeezing his buttocks, Shiro said in as dismissive a manner as he could while virtually naked and with pounding heart,

"What, don't get a lot of interest from the Galra ladies?" Insulting a guy's sexual success usually got either defensive boasting or a fight, but Sendak just looked amused.

"Oh, just _plenty_ , thank you." Then he stuck his finger right up Shiro's asshole, and Shiro shouted in surprise. "Mm," said Sendak, consideringly, and wiggled his finger a bit. It felt weird and _wrong_ , in a way that made Shiro glad he'd never tried anal. Sendak's finger didn't _belong_ there, touching him inside.

"Get it _out_ ," Shiro snapped - and it was a bad idea to say it, it would only show Sendak that he was frightened, that Sendak had frightened him, but he wanted that sharp-clawed finger _out_ of him.

"Don't worry," said Sendak in a horribly soothing tone, "I'll be _very_ gentle. You should really relax: your rectum is so delicate, and my claws are, I'm afraid, _very_ sharp..."

Shiro stilled totally in response to the implied threat. He couldn't escape with two guards and the Commander in the room, and he wasn't willing to risk internal bleeding for the sake of his pride, however much it rankled.

Slowly, Sendak's other hand traced a path up Shiro's inner thigh to cup his genitals. Shiro shuddered instinctively, but fought the desire to jerk away. Sendak's hand was big and warm, and he stroked Shiro's dick with his thumb. Shiro wished he could make like a lizard and retract the lot into his body.

"Are your genitalia always everted like this?" Sendak asked him, leaning in so close Shiro could feel his hot breath on his balls. "It's quite erotic, you know. They're so soft and... _vulnerable_."

Part of Shiro's brain made the logical inference that Galra apparently retracted or sheathed their genitals, like the lizards he'd been envying. The other part went into panic overdrive. Sendak's words presaged either rape or genital torture, and possibly even both.

Impossibly, his dick began to stiffen. Sendak was caressing it with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and stroking it, and Shiro could feel himself getting hard. It was fear, it _had_ to be fear, or just normal response to manual stimulation, but he knew how Sendak would take it.

"Unless this is how your species indicates intention to urinate, I think you must be _enjoying_ this, no?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip, a smug expression on his face.

" _No,_ " Shiro snarled. He wished he _could_ piss all over the bastard's face. His muscles strained with the desire to fight free of his captors. Sendak was still slowly stroking his dick as it stiffened further to point directly at Sendak's face.

"Your body tells the truth, Shiro," Sendak murmured, eyes fixed on Shiro's erection. " _I_ know what you want."

And when he started slowly masturbating him, it seemed as if he did. Shiro hadn't jerked off since he'd been captured - he hadn't felt any need to, hadn't even thought about it. Becoming a slave to an alien empire had an unsurprisingly depressing effect on the libido.

But suddenly it all rushed back, and he was deeply, urgently aware that he hadn't come in _months_. When was the last time he'd been touched with tenderness? Not since the Holts had been taken. Sendak's gentle touch coaxed him stiffer, hotter. He didn't even care about the unwelcome finger in his ass, which seemed to flex and press secret parts deep inside him, parts he hadn't known existed to be felt.

He bit his lip hard, but his huffing breaths were obvious in the silence of the cell. The Galra guards' grip on him was as hard and impersonal as steel. He felt his dick throb in Sendak's grip. It was all coalescing within him, Sendak's finger stroking his inner walls, Sendak's hand steadily stroking his dick, and he couldn't get off to this violation, he _couldn't_ -

He came, muscles locking up, sputtering between his teeth. Semen spurted over Sendak's hand and onto the floor. He shuddered, convulsing around Sendak's finger, almost doubling over with the hot sparking rush of release.

Very gently, Sendak let go of him. Shiro hung limp and panting in the guards' unrelenting grip. He didn't feel relaxed or relieved, just worn-out and empty, like Sendak had taken something from him.

"Very good," said Sendak in his low rumble. Shiro looked at the floor.

From then on, Shiro was housed separately from the other prisoners. Not in the bare, pitch-black cell he'd been held where he met Sendak for the first time, but in a cell more like those found in Earth prisons, with basic amenities. Everything was so well attached to the floor or wall that it may as well have grown from it organically; hell, for all Shiro knew, that was how this whole ship had actually been developed. All his attempts at finding stress points failed.

He fought in three more matches, and won them all. The guards hosed him down after each one and gave him a new set of clothes, identical to the last. He considered scratching lines into the walls for days, but he'd lost track of time a long time ago - and what did days even mean so far from Earth? He marked the matches instead: each one another opponent killed, another obstacle overcome to no end. They had been victims, once upon a time, just like him and Matt and Mr. Holt; but Shiro wasn't put up against the raw captives who were served up for butchery as a warm-up act, only the more experienced and ruthless gladiators whose mercy had been exhausted long ago.

Sendak didn't come to visit him in this cell, though a handful of times Shiro thought he saw him in the audience. Instead, after his fifth match against another huge and well-armoured opponent while he had only his prisoner's rags, a sword and his wits, Shiro was hosed down, clothed, collared, cuffed, and taken across the ship with a hood over his head. There were at least six guards accompanying him: news of his prowess in the arena had spread.

Shiro wasn't surprised when the hood was roughly pulled off to reveal an elegant apartment. The floor was covered in hide rugs and the furniture looked heavy and elaborate, made out of some material whose biological origin - wood or stone? - Shiro couldn't determine. Reds, purples and blues dominated.

Nor was he surprised when Sendak came out of one of the rooms while one of the guards was checking his cuffs. He was, however, when Sendak dismissed the guards with a curt motion and they all filed out after handing over the chain of Shiro's collar. It was only a small opportunity - he was cuffed and tired from his fight, and would have a hard time getting out of Sendak's chambers undetected - but it was a _chance_. Shiro had gained a reputation for outwitting and outfighting opponents twice his size. Sendak shouldn't get complacent, even if Shiro did have his hands magnetically tied behind his back.

Sendak looked him up and down with open approval, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I greatly enjoyed your latest match," he said. "That feint at the very end was _inspired_. You have a remarkable talent for anticipating the killing blow."

Shiro gritted his teeth and stared into Sendak's yellow eyes, willing the atavistic fear to fade as Sendak came closer and closer, winding the chain around his hand. Then, without breaking their stare, he smoothed his free hand up Shiro's inner thigh and casually squeezed his genitals. As if to say, _I own you._

Shiro went tense, but Sendak only tugged gently at his collar and turned to lead him into the room whence he'd came. Shiro considered the benefits of resisting, and quickly decided that they were outweighed by the disadvantages of being dragged along the floor by his neck. He followed Sendak, his ankle chain consigning him to an awkward shuffle.

The room was clearly a bedroom, though the 'bed' was more of a platform piled with furs. The metal deck was again covered in soft rugs, which were a welcome change for Shiro's bare feet. Sendak's feet, he noticed, were also bare, revealing claws.

"Up you get," said Sendak and, before Shiro could make some kind of protest or resistance, he swept Shiro up and deposited him on the bed. Shiro naturally drew up his legs, preparing to spring off again, but Sendak grabbed his ankles and held them in the air, forcing him onto his back. Then he pulled them wide apart, breaking the glowing chain, and shoved them back down. Shiro felt them attach to something at the bottom of the platform.

He was vulnerable. He might still be wearing clothes, but he was on his back on the Commander's bed with his arms cuffed beneath him, his legs spread and the Commander between them. He knew what was coming. He stared Sendak in the eye, willing him not to draw it out. If you have any decency at all, he thought, just rape me and have done with it.

Sendak didn't, of course. First he set the sharp points of his claws to Shiro's chest, and slowly tore open his bodysuit. Shiro felt every seam give from his throat to his crotch, exposing his body to Sendak's hungry gaze.

Sendak watched him right back, tracing his claws over Shiro's heaving chest. Shiro wanted it to feel bad, but he was already half-hard. All he'd thought about for the past four matches when he wasn't in the arena was Sendak's capable hands. He'd never wanted sex before during his captivity, but he found himself thinking about it, dwelling on it, _needing_ it as if Sendak had turned on some switch or tap inside him. He hated it, was disgusted by Sendak and by himself.

"What a magnificent specimen you are," Sendak murmured, looking him up and down with a look that Shiro interpreted as more affectionate than lascivious. He continued to pet Shiro's chest, pausing to thumb at his nipples, which had always been sensitive. Shiro shivered; Sendak looked intrigued and did it again.

"These presumably mean that you're a viviparous species," he said, "but why do males have them? Do you also suckle your young?" He seemed to be expecting an answer, so Shiro gathered his wits to say,

"All f-fetuses start off female, and nipples develop before hormones turn some male." If Sendak were bored, so much the better.

"Is that so? I believe it's much the same for Galra, but in the opposite direction," said Sendak conversationally as he continued to play with Shiro's nipples. Shiro wanted it to feel bad, to hurt; but Sendak had a gentle touch and his slow, careful circling and flicking sent sparks of shivering pleasure down to his groin. He could feel his dick stiffening fully. He couldn't even blame it on fear this time.

"Hold still," said Sendak mildly as he trailed both hands down Shiro's rapidly rising and falling sides, thumbs meeting over his sternum, then down to his navel. He squeezed Shiro's hips, as if in reassurance, then bent his head to take the head of Shiro's dick in his mouth.

It was incredible. Not only in the sense that it felt good, but in that it seemed literally unbelievable that he had an alien navy commander sucking him off. Sendak was sucking at the head, rubbing his tongue into the slit and all around the frenulum. His huge mouth was hot and humid, his tongue wet and slightly rough, and Shiro had to fight not to arch off the bed. Only the memory of Sendak's many sharp teeth kept him still.

Sendak pulled off.

"You taste like salt," he informed him, licking his lower lip. "I like it."

Then he bent his head again, and Shiro's legs jerked in their bonds. He'd had this done to him more than a few times, but it had never felt like _this_ , like the man giving the blowjob was trying to suck the come out of him by force. Sendak sucked in hard demanding pulses, and Shiro had to open his mouth to wail.

Behind him, he felt Sendak's fingers at his asshole, the same weird feeling - but he couldn't pay attention to it or protest until not one but what felt like _two_ thick fingers started pressing hard, opening the small hole.

"No!" he protested, as Sendak pushed them into him, filling him. "It won't fit!" But the fingers suddenly slid all the way inside him until he could feel the rest of Sendak's hand against his ass, stretching him to the edge of pain.

" _No,_ " he said again, but weakly, as the fingers started flexing and stroking inside him, thick and invasive, in time with Sendak's sucking. His hips tried to jerk back and forth, away from Sendak, but Sendak had pinned him to the mattress so he had no choice except to take it.

He turned his head and panted into the furs, which smelled like no animal he'd ever known. Sendak's mouth was so hot and his fingers were stroking something inside him that made fireworks go off in his stomach, and it felt so _good_ and he _hated_ it.

He could feel Sendak's fingers flexing and stroking inside him, could feel his ass clenching on them, and when he suddenly came it felt _different_ , longer, deeper. He shuddered hard through it, whimpering through his teeth, and at last collapsed on the bed.

"Not bad," said Sendak encouragingly. He must have swallowed Shiro's come. Shiro didn't know how to feel about that. His fingers slid slowly out of Shiro's ass.

Then Sendak opened his pants somehow and took out his dick, and this was _it_ , this was the end. Sendak's dick wasn't so far off a human's, but it was _massive_. He couldn't put it inside him: it would hurt him, tear him. It wouldn't _fit_.

Sendak grasped his dick and started stroking it, his eyes still fixed on Shiro. Shiro could see it throb in his hand, huge and red. The head was tapered, and precome drooled liberally out of the slit. Sendak squeezed, and some precome spattered on Shiro's belly. Shiro flinched. He wriggled his hands, but his arms were still tightly bound. There was no escape.

He wanted to look at the ceiling, or almost anything else but Sendak; but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sendak's cock, hovering above his stomach. It was already nearly a foot in length, but as Shiro watched, more of it appeared from Sendak's body: a round shape at the base of his dick, like a dog's. The parents of one of Shiro's schoolfriends all the way back in grade school had bred dogs, and Shiro remembered the purpose of that swelling: to tie with the bitch.

Suddenly, Sendak's other hand clamped tight behind the knot, and he stiffened and shot ropes of come all over Shiro. And it just kept coming, more and more semen spurting out of that massive dick to cover Shiro in alien jizz while Sendak groaned above him.

Finally, panting, he leant over Shiro, his half-hard dick dribbling on Shiro's belly. Is he going to kiss me? Shiro wondered. And if he does and I bite off his tongue, what are the chances he'll choke on his own blood before he can call for the guards? But Sendak only looked deep into his eyes for a long, breathless moment.

Then he rolled to the side, still watching Shiro's face. His gaze trapped Shiro, even as Shiro longed to turn his face away.

Finally, Sendak closed his eyes and Shiro was released from that glowing yellow gaze. He felt tired and worn-out, wrung-out like a dishcloth, and disgusting; and not only because he was covered in Sendak's semen. The furs were comfortable, and he badly wanted to close his eyes and sleep here, chains or no, in the softest bed he'd had since he'd been captured.

"It's a shame that all your group were males," said Sendak, off-hand. Was this the Galra commander's idea of pillow talk? "If we find any females, we should set up a breeding program. I'd like some little Shiros."

"My group? You know about the others who were captured with me?" Shiro wasn't sleepy any more. He still felt gross, though.

"Two more males, one old and one young, almost certainly father and son, though no relation to you. Not soldiers. Unlike you." He cast a fond eye over Shiro's naked, come-splattered body.

"Do you know if they're still alive?" Could Sendak feel his heart pounding?

"I'd be surprised. Unless one of them found unforseen success as a gladiator on another ship, perhaps." He looked Shiro in the eye. "You're concerned for them. Did they foster you?"

"No, nothing like that. I didn't live with them, I just worked with them. I was friends with M- the younger one." Sendak already knew that he was invested in the Holts: this wasn't giving information away. It was only enough to keep him interested. Still, he didn't want to reveal Matt's name.

"Intriguing." Sendak certainly looked intrigued. "Do Terrans typically contract alliances that cannot result in offspring? Would the match have been more advantageous to you or to him?"

It took Shiro a moment to untangle what Sendak meant. He shook his head, dislodging a glob of semen from his collarbone.

"Oh no, no, that wasn't what was going on. I wasn't trying to get him to marry me, we were just friends." He paused, then added: "It's not _typical_ to marry someone of the same sex, but it's not uncommon." He wasn't getting into the 'advantageousness' of a hypothetical marriage between himself and Matt. _Stop asking, Sendak_ \- no, this was good, he could worm information out of him this way. If he was going to suffer Sendak's sexual advances, he wanted something to show for it.

"Mm. Is it common to be friends with people who are neither alliance prospects nor family? That's quite alien to me." Sendak stroked his side possessively. His fingers slid through come. How did you get semen out of fur?

"Totally normal," Shiro confirmed. Sendak's huge hand squeezed his hip. Please, please let him not want to go again, he thought. Just ask me questions about weird Earth customs and feed me potentially exploitable Galra cultural titbits. And maybe let me shower.

"How charming," said Sendak. His eyes were fixed on Shiro's face. It was somehow more unnerving than if he'd been eyeing his body.

He let Shiro go, eventually, after running his hands all over his semen-covered body and murmuring compliments. The guards briskly hosed him down and gave him a fresh set of clothes. Shiro found he preferred their roughness and dispassion: at least with their impersonal hostility he knew where he stood.

They brought him back only one match later, still covered in blood from the fight. Urnaz had been six-legged, four-armed, and frighteningly quick. But his body now lay steaming on the arena sand, the liquid from his pierced internal organs so hot and corrosive no guard could get near to clear the corpse. Shiro would need a new sword.

"Your bloodlust does you credit," Sendak told him, stripping him of his ruined, blood-sodden clothing in the bathroom of his suite. "I found the way you gutted him terrifically, mm, _stimulating_." Shiro could feel just how _stimulated_ Sendak was by the hard-on pressing against his lower back. He ruthlessly pushed down the atavistic fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

Sendak took his sweet time cleaning Shiro off. He kept the water at a temperature Shiro could tolerate and slowly ran his hands all over him, from his hair to his calves. Shiro tried not to respond, tried to act as though this were no more intimate than being hosed down by the guards; but sometimes he shivered under Sendak's gentle, possessive touches. He didn't feel like livestock this time: he felt like a pet.

Sendak paid particular attention to his chest, tracing the outlines of his pectoral and intercostal muscles and teasing his nipples. Shiro, facing him, couldn't hide what the slow, caressing touches did to him; especially not when Sendak slowly, delicately washed his genitals and found his dick already hard. The hot water, desire and revulsion were making Shiro dizzy. Surely there was no blood left on him, no dirt? But the hot water and tenderness felt good, like a reward.

Sendak dried him and took him back to the bedroom, carrying him rather than leading him. I've already given up, thought Shiro muzzily. Isn't it better like this? To be treated gently by the enemy rather than tortured?

But, he replied to himself as Sendak placed him tenderly on the bed, this _is_ a form of torture. Every time Sendak touched him, his skin crawled with the knowledge that he wasn't fighting, and that it wouldn't matter if he _did_ fight: up close, he was no match for Sendak's brute strength. He justified his lack of resistance with the supposed opportunity to get close to the commander and learn valuable secrets, particularly about his comrades - but hadn't he just given in?

Sendak cuffed only one of his legs this time. They both knew there was no meaningful chance of escape. Then he lay down next to Shiro. All Shiro could smell was Sendak: alien, masculine, and right now the faint whiff of wet dog. Shiro resisted the urge to roll away. At least he wasn't hard any more.

"Do Terrans have any common erotic customs that we haven't engaged in?" Sendak looked intrigued at the prospect of further cultural exchange.

Shiro contemplated not telling him, or just lying outright. Surely Sendak wouldn't be able to tell. But something about him made Shiro think he would recognise a lie. But more than that, if Shiro was going to pump him for information, it was in his best interests to keep him satisfied. And he seemed to be satisfied by causing Shiro intense shame and sexual pleasure at the same time. So he said:

"Do Galra not kiss? Put their mouths together and touch tongues, I mean."

"Our _mouths_?" Sendak raised an eyebrow - a peculiarly human gesture. "Shiro, you've surely noticed that we all have quite sharp teeth. To take someone's genitalia in one's mouth is to display dominance; to thrust one's tongue into another's mouth is to risk it being bitten off. But I suppose, with those blunt Terran teeth..." Sendak trailed off, apparently fascinated. "Show me," he said.

It took the sort of willpower that Shiro had rarely had to draw on to kiss Sendak. For a moment, his entire body simply refused. Then he thought about Matt and Mr. Holt, and the possibility that Sendak might let slip where they were or even be coaxed to find out for him, and he leaned forward to press his mouth against Sendak's.

Sendak responded slowly - not, Shiro thought, from lack of interest, but because he was holding himself back. He let Shiro show him how to kiss, how to apply pressure, how to part the other person's lips and stroke their tongue with yours. Sendak's tongue was slightly rough, like a cat's, and Shiro shuddered when it licked the inside of his bottom lip.

"You _do_ enjoy this," rumbled Sendak when they finally separated. He was lying on top of Shiro, pinning him with his weight, and he could definitely feel Shiro's erection against his stomach. Shiro panted and tried to ignore Sendak's hard dick against his leg. He _did_ enjoy it, had always loved kissing, and as more than just foreplay: he wanted to kiss and be kissed all the way through sex, could nearly come from it alone.

He hated that Sendak didn't even allow him the dignity of not getting hard. It wasn't enough for Sendak to have his body and use him roughly: he had to make Shiro come, make it look like he wanted it.

Sendak went back to kissing him, and Shiro squirmed at the feeling of that huge mouth, that huge tongue twining with his. There was some fiddling between them, then Sendak sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro, almost lifting him off the bed. His huge dick, released from his pants, rubbed against Shiro's naked body.

Maybe, Shiro thought hopefully, he'll get off like this. He hadn't _liked_ being covered in jizz, but it was better than a lot of the alternatives. Sendak was kissing him ferociously, breathing hard through his nose and pressing their bodies tight together. Pinned, Shiro felt hot and squashed - and horribly aroused. _It's just a physical reaction,_ he told himself, but it didn't make him feel better.

"Mm, I can't wait," said Sendak, breaking the kiss at last. One of his hands disappeared to grab his dick, and Shiro knew what was happening. The tapered head pressed against his asshole as Sendak's other hand flat on his chest pinned him to the mattress.

"No!" said Shiro, desperately. He didn't even expect it to make any difference - it just slipped out. He shoved at Sendak's massive shoulders, but he was as immoveable as stone. In desperation, he tried to punch Sendak in the nose; but Sendak grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, where something must have been waiting to tie them.

Then Sendak laughed and gazed down at him with those cruel glowing eyes. "You'll enjoy it," he promised as the tip of his dick started to slide in.

 _I don't **want** to enjoy it,_ Shiro thought, but it was too late: Sendak's cock was pressing into him, inch by inch, stretching him.

" _Fuck,_ it hurts!" Shiro wheezed, turning his head from side to side as if he could escape the pain. Sendak's huge penis was slick, but it was _too big_. It wouldn't, _couldn't_ fit.

But Sendak, making meaningless soothing noises, was determined to make it fit. Shiro closed his eyes against the burning, sparking pain as more of Sendak's dick was brutally, mercilessly shoved into him. He pulled hard on the chains on his wrists to have something to ground him, to have something to focus on other than how much it _hurt_.

"Be patient," Sendak told him. "I know - _mm!_ \- how much you want this."

" _No,_ " moaned Shiro again. Sendak's cock was a burning, unyielding line of pain inside him, transfixing him like a butterfly on a pin. Sendak bent closer.

"You've been _teasing_ me," he murmured in Shiro's ear as he finally bottomed out and his pelvis came to rest against Shiro's ass. "As soon as I saw you-" He cut himself off with a harsh thrust, making Shiro wail.

"You _want this_ ," Sendak hissed in his ear, thrusting hard and deep. All Shiro could do was groan, guttural and pained. Sendak's cock moved in and out of him roughly like it was trying to pierce him through.

Sendak started kissing him again, holding his head still by the hair as his lower body was jolted back and forth with the force of his thrusts. Shiro tried desperately to keep his mouth closed, but he couldn't hold in his gasps of pain; then he tried to bite, but his blunt teeth only seemed to excite Sendak as he worked his tongue into Shiro's mouth. He licked Shiro's tongue, lips, teeth, even his hard palate, like he was leaving his mark all over Shiro, inside and out.

The dick in his ass still hurt, but more than that, it was pressing and rubbing against the same things Sendak's fingers had: slick, secret parts of him that lit up and made his dick twitch. He was filled completely, nerves constantly stimulated, confusing and contradictory sensations shooting through his body.

But there was worse yet to come. It took Shiro a couple of thrusts to realise that it was no longer Sendak's pelvis hitting his ass, but something else that was sliding out of his body. _The knot._

He started struggling again, uselessly. He tried to chew Sendak's tongue off, but Sendak only groaned with pleasure into his mouth. Sendak worked the knot into him with steady thrusts, opening him up a little more each time, each bringing with it impossible pain. _I'll break,_ Shiro thought muzzily, _he's going to break me_.

Sendak's rough shoves forced the knot into him, accompanied by Sendak's low groans of pleasure, and Shiro's short gasps of pain.

"You're _mine_ ," Sendak snarled when at last the widest point of the knot slipped inside him - followed by the whole thing. Shiro wailed hoarsely, spasming with pain and fullness and an overwhelming pressure in his abdomen. He felt Sendak's come spurting into him like a firehose, filling him up, and the sensation was too much. His eyes rolled up and he came, hard and shaking, over his own belly.

Above him, Sendak moaned in his ear. His dick was still pumping out come inside Shiro.

"Told you," he murmured breathlessly. "S-soon, you'll _beg_ for me."

Shiro, still panting and somehow both overfull and achingly hollow, was afraid Sendak might be right.


End file.
